10 Franceses pasos para conquistar a tu UKE
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Alfred y Arthur Terminaron. Levi y Eren... También. Ahora Francis le ayudará al americano a conquistar al hombre de seria mirada y baja estatura. UsxLevi (otp crossover) denle una oportunidad lml


**Okay... Esto no es usual en mí. Es mi OTP crossover, y sé que es un poco crack, pero me gusta mucho, y se me hizo un poco difícil, por lo que lo dejarémos como un primer intento. Bueno, es una costumbre mia, cuando inicio un proyecto o algo, dedicarselo a alguna fan o amiga, pues este va dedicado a Fran "FREDO GODOFREDO" sin su ayuda, se me hubiese hecho más dificil poder escribir la personalidad de Levi, espero haberme acercado en algo.**

Hetalia ni Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenecen, sinó que a sus respectivos autores X3

* * *

**10 Franceses pasos para conquistar a tu**** UKE:**

No puedo creerlo. Después de veinticinco años, Arthur me dejó. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en cómo mantener nuestra relación a distancia y equilibrar el trabajo con la tensión mundial que se ha generado últimamente. Pero no hay que ser idiota para saber que me estaba cortando. Ahora estoy en un bar en París, junto con Francis, el sargento de este país, y sus tropas. Al parecer, están celebrando el cumpleaños de Alguien, pero yo, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy realmente deprimido. No tengo ganas de comer, y aunque sé que el alcohol no hará efecto alguno en mi organismo, ya voy por el noveno vaso de la noche. Me levanto de la barra al baño, tanto licor en lugar de hacerme embriagar, me han dado ganas de ir.

Una vez que termino, me acerco al lavamanos, y levanto la mirada, para ver reflejado en el espejo, un chico de cabello negro, corto con medio rape y flequillo partido al medio. Su mirada seria, como si estuviese enojado o algo así. No lo sé, pero algo en él me atrajo, por lo que disimuladamente lo seguí hasta una mesa. Rápidamente me senté en la silla que él se sentaría. Al darse cuenta, dio media vuelta y fue por otra silla, ignorándome por completo. Me paro derrotado y me siento junto a Francis nuevamente, quien al notar la situación, me dio aliento y fui a intentar ligar con ese chico.

Me acerqué a él y le pregunté si quería que le invite a un trago, pero este levantó su vaso lleno, y se volteó. Volví donde Francis, este rio y luego me dijo un par de consejos que podían serme útil:

1.) Deberías hablar sobre temas "emocionales" como los recuerdos de la infancia, ambiciones futuras o sus pasiones. Estos temas de conversación te mostrarán su lado más emotivo.

Fui a la mesa donde se encontraba, y le pregunté si le apasionaban las hamburguesas. Me miró de reojo y se volteó a tomar su trago. Regresé donde Francis, y este rio fuerte. Luego me dio el siguiente consejo:

2.) Los ukes desean un seme que no tema dirigirlos. Mientras hablas con un uke, toma el control de la conversación. Nunca esperes a que el dicte el tema de conversación.

Más confiado, regresé a la mesa donde se encontraba este chico. Le pregunté su nombre, me dijo que se llamaba Levi Ackerman. Luego le dije mi nombre y en lugar de iniciar una conversación, me pidió que me largara. Regresé donde Francis, esta vez no rio fuerte, solo se cubrió la boja bajo una risita francesa, y siguió con sus consejos:

3.) Presta atención a las pistas no verbales que te proporcione un uke. Si estás demasiado cerca de él, accidentalmente escupes cuando hablas o le haces sentir incómodo de alguna manera… él te lo dará a entender. Presta atención a ello.

Me di vuelta en el pisito de la barra y le grité:

-"Oye Levi Ackerman, desde aquí te ves mejor que Superman y el Capi América juntos"

El hombre bajo la mirada al oír todas esas risitas en el lugar. Es claro que no funcionó. Francis palmeó mi espalda, y me dijo:

4.) Recuerda este lema: "Divertir, no Divertido". Los ukes se sienten atraídos por los hombres que les permiten divertirse. No te centres en hacer las bromas más divertidas. Concéntrate en demostrarle que eres el tipo más excitante y con el que más va a disfrutar.

Caminé hasta donde Levi, e intenté contarle un chiste:

- ¿QUE ES UNA HIPOTECA?... pues una discoteca de Hipopótamos

-Hipopótamos como tú. Pues vete a una Hipoteca y déjate de joder.

Mi boca estaba formando todo lo contrario a una sonrisa, estaba como la de un creeper de ese videojuego para crear cosas. Regresé donde Francis, quien se reía de la situación que me acababa de pasar. Pedí una nueva bebida, mientras Francis me daba un nuevo consejo.

5.) Provocar a los ukes. Uno de los modos más sencillos de llevar una conversación a un nivel divertido y excitante es comenzar a provocar a un uke. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugabas en con búfalos en aquella pradera cuando eras niño? En el mundo de las citas….lo que funcionaba en la pradera también es eficaz.

Me tomé lo que me quedaba de licor al seco, pasé mi antebrazo por mi boca, y me puse de pie. Provocaría a ese chico, sí o sí. Corrí la silla de Levi hasta atrás, lo tomé de una pierna y lo azoté contra el piso. Al parecer no le dolió, pero se paró con tal rapidez que no pude ver en el minuto preciso en el que me pateó mi entrepiernas. Llegué arrastrándome hasta donde Francis, afirmándome del banco, me logré sentar nuevamente en este.

-No logro comprender como Arthur te soportó por tantos años-

-Ah, eso no da risa. Y parece que a ese chico no le importa que yo sea la nación de los Estados Unidos.

-Bueno, mi siguiente consejo:

6.) Consigue intimar con él. A los ukes les "excitan" los hombres que no temen tener una conversación personal o íntima.

Me acerqué nuevamente a la mesa. Los amigos de Levi ya se habían marchado. Le hice compañía. No le molestó mi presencia, y escuchaba cada cosa que le contaba, esta vez, estaba siendo yo mismo. Le conté lo de Arthur, el asintió con la cabeza. Luego comenzó a contarme algo acerca de su ex, un chico llamado Eren Jeager Recordé otro consejo de Francis:

7.) Si quieres saber cómo hablarle a los ukes para no aburrirlos… Evita preguntarle demasiadas cosas "estilo entrevista". Mejor cuéntale tu opinión sobre el tema.

Me sirvió mucho, ya que logramos entablar una conversación, bueno, no del todo, yo era el que hablaba y Levi quien escuchaba. Francis pasó disimuladamente detrás mío al verme nervioso y en problemas, y sin que Levi se dé cuenta, me dio un nuevo consejo:

8.) No ocultes tu personalidad. No temas hablarle sobre aquello que te apasione, pero con un límite determinado, y recuerda, nunca le hagas cumplidos sobre sus ojos, aspecto o cuerpo. Dile algo que le permita saber que la ves de una manera también "sexual". Si no, caerás en el riesgo de acabar en la "zona de amigos".

Al parecer, lograba atraerle lo que yo conversaba, pero no era un dialogo, sino más un monologo, pero al parecer al sargento Levi le atraía eso. No sé si l estaban afectando las copas, o los consejos de Bonnefoy dan resultado, pero al parecer estoy logrando conquistarlo. Bueno, sigue siendo indiferente, pero y por lo menos ya no me rechaza tan vilmente como antes. Francis pasó de vuelta, dejándome dos nuevos consejos, en lo que Levi hablaba por teléfono fuera del local.

9.) Utiliza "juegos" de conversación para mantener el tono divertido e interesante. Los juegos pueden ser simplemente algo así como "Atrevimiento o verdad" o algo menos extremo como "el juego de las 5 preguntas."

-y por último, Mon ami:

10.) No se lo pongas fácil demasiado pronto. A los ukes les gustan los hombres que son un reto. Si quieres mantener el interés del uke, él tiene que sentir que te está venciendo. Si cree que eres demasiado fácil… perderá el interés.

Al parecer no funcionaron los últimos dos, o ya no eran necesarios, ya que Levi regresó, diciendo que un Taxi nos esperaba, y que iríamos hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaba. Al parecer, ya estaba medio ebrio, se veían sus mejillas coloreadas, pero su expresión seria no se borraba de su rostro.

* * *

Abro mis ojos, es temprano y el sol me encandila. Busco mis anteojos por algún lugar con la mano, pero no los encuentro en mi mesita de centro. Sigo buscando con mi mano, esta vez por la cama. Encuentro en su lugar, a alguien recostado junto a mí. Me siento en la cama, y al notar que estaba recostado sobre mis anteojos, luego me los coloco, y logro ver que no es uno de mis pares, sino que un humano. Me levanto alegremente, me lanzo sobre Levi, que estaba completamente desnudo. Al sentir mi cuerpo aplastándolo, Me aventó lejos, dejándome estampado en el muro de la habitación de ese hotel, y este se afirmaba la cabeza, levantándose de una fuerte resaca. 

* * *

**ojalá les haya gustado oAo! Espero con ansias sus reviews, si es que me dejan U.u**

nos leemos pronto en una nueva aventura escrita por su fiel escritora Maggie Cx  
**  
Nos Olemos Luego!**


End file.
